


Breaking In Her Future Husband

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Neo kidnaps Jaune and takes all the time she needs in order to make him into her future husband.





	Breaking In Her Future Husband

Jaune’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he could feel himself being dragged along something. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened, or why he was being dragged. But all he could see was a pair of multicolored eyes fluttering at him as he tried to lean himself up a bit. “What… What’s going on?!” Not only did he not recognize the small woman in front of him but he could feel plenty of rope holding him down and keeping his arms at his side. He didn’t realize it at the moment, but he could see Neo’s tongue slowly dragging along her lips. She had something planned for him and he had no idea just what it was.

 

Stopping for a moment, Neo decided to pull her scroll out from between her breasts and start typing on it. When she turned it around, the only words on the screen were something that she could see sent a shiver down Jaune’s spine. “I just want to make sure my future husband is broken in before we get married.” The multi-haired criminal smirked as she slipped her device back into her cleavage and start walking again. It wasn’t a problem if the young blonde screamed and shouted anymore. The two were far too away from civilization for him to actually be able to get help anymore.

 

“Future husband?! What are you talking about? I have a girlfriend! She’s bound to be looking for me-” Jaune immediately fell silent as he felt his head slip down off a branch and  _ slam _ into the ground, knocking him out right away.

 

Rolling her eyes, Neo couldn’t help but find the young blonde she was dragging along adorable. There was a reason that she had wanted him in her life in the future and this was it. Not only was he easy to grab and kidnap off of the Beacon campus, but he was passionate enough to express just how he felt and what he wanted. It was one of the perfect combos she could think of. Neo would be able to tease and mock him all day every day and she would have the most fun doing it.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When Jaune opened his eyes again, it was to the quiet and muffled sound of gagging. As his eyes fluttered open again, they were greeted with an oddly wonderful sight of multi-colored eyes looking up at him. After a moment of confusion about his situation, he was able to feel just what was going on. The woman had an incredibly soft and talented tongue and it showed. Right away, Jaune was able to feel the onslaught of pleasure that she had brought him when he was asleep.

 

Neo relished in the loud moan that left his lips as she continued to bob her head up and down this young man’s shaft. She made sure that her tongue continued to move as she worked over his hard, throbbing cock. The taste of his cock against her tongue was  _ incredibly addicting _ tight away. And, it was more than enough to make her want more of him with each passing second. Pulling off of his throbbing length, Neo tilted her head to the side and looked up into Jaune’s eyes, expecting him to ask what was happening.

 

Instead, she was greeted with something that she hadn’t expected out of him. “Please let me cum…” The look of desire in his half-asleep eyes and the aroused and needy tone in his voice was clearly noticed by the woman between his legs. Jaune groaned as he felt her soft lips plant a few affectionate kisses on his tip. He didn’t think a blowjob  _ in his sleep _ could feel as good as it did. But, everything about what he missed caught up to him at that moment. It was so pleasurable and perfect that he forgot about the fact that he had a loved one back at Beacon, his body and mind wanting more. It didn’t help that he could see a small amount of cum leaking out the tip of his shaft. “Please… I want… I want to cum.”

 

A silent giggle trailed off of the criminal's lips as she stayed in place where she was. She couldn’t tell him that she wouldn’t let him cum, but she could make it clear that things were under her control. Pulling her scroll out of her cleavage once again, she tightly wrapped her middle finger and thumb around the base of Jaune’s cock, clamping down tightly around it. She quickly wrapped her soft lips around his hard cock again,  _ adoring  _ the needy whine that left his lips. Her fingers danced on her scroll’s screen, typing out a simple but easily understood message.

 

Jaune’s head tilted back as he felt another surge of pleasure rush through him. Not only were her lips soft, but her tongue also hit the  _ perfect  _ places on his member for him to feel like he was going to explode any second. “Please!” Unfortunately for him, the moment he felt his orgasm about to hit, nothing happened. Those slender digits tightened around his base, but her mouth was nowhere to be felt. When he looked back down, he could see a devilish smile on those soft lips and her screen next to them. “This cock… Is your plaything… You control when I cum…? What?! That’s not right!”

 

Just as Neo felt the throbbing and pulsing slow down and fade away, the colors in her eyes swapped sides and she flicked her tongue along the tip. She pulled her hand away from the member just to type faster. [Just sit back and enjoy yourself, Jaune. I’ll make you fall in love with me by the end of the night. You’ll forget all about that girlfriend of yours.~]

 

There was no hesitation before her soft lips  _ devoured  _ that twitching cock once again. She kept her lips coiled around it as tightly as she could when she began to bob her head. Neo had a plan that she was going to carry out to make Jaune hers and she was going to follow through with it. Unfortunately for him, that meant keeping him from cumming as she toyed with him.

 

The blonde’s toes curled as he leaned back in the seat, his ruined orgasm still fresh on his mind and making him wish he could cum already. But instead of getting the pleasure he needed to be immediately pushed into an orgasm, this woman’s tongue kept him perfectly on the edge. Not even his girlfriend had been able to do such a thing before. She teased him, sure, but he had never been  _ kept  _ from cumming while getting more and more pleasure by the second. Especially by a pair of lips this soft. In the back of his mind, Jaune knew that  _ someone  _ he knew from Beacon had to be looking for him. He hoped it wasn’t his girlfriend so he wouldn’t get caught with another woman wrapped around his cock, but he wasn’t exactly against it with how good Neo’s tongue was. “What… What’s your name…?”

 

Neo didn’t give him an answer as she kept herself bobbing up and down his length. Her tongue uncoiled from his length and dragged along the underside of it now. And now she was earning even louder and louder sounds from him as a result. It made her heart skip a beat as she could feel him twitch and throb in her mouth again. Every inch she took into her mouth was another that she wanted inside of her cunt. Neo could feel herself growing wetter and wetter by the moment as she continued to taste more and more of Jaune’s perfect length.

 

Fortunately for him, Jaune could feel himself getting closer and closer to a climax. He didn’t know if he should ask to be allowed to cum or if he should just let her keep going and not give any warning. His cock almost  _ ached  _ with a need to explode inside of this wonderful mouth. But instead of anything he wanted happening, the blonde felt those soft lips pull off from around him and plant a kiss on the tip. “Damnit… You keep… Getting me so close…”

 

It made Neo giggle once again to hear something like that out of him. She was leaning his limits already and she had only been sucking his cock for an hour and a half at this point. Though most of it was while he was asleep and unable to say anything. She was still having the time of her life, though, as she flicked her tongue along the head of his shaft. Her multi-colored eyes gazed up at the man she wanted to be her future husband with a look of excitement and love. As if she was silently telling him that it would be okay to not cum right now. And, it was clear even more as she placed a few more kisses on the sides of his cock.

 

After a moment of silence between the two, Neo quickly grabbed her future husband’s hand and dragged him through the house they were in. It was fairly well furnished, but small enough to fit a couple with two bedrooms. The smile that came to her lips was one that was clear as day on her face as she opened her bedroom door. The king-sized bed in the middle of the room matched the color of her hair with white sheets, a brown blanket at the foot, and a light pink blanket to fit the rest of the bed.

 

Jaune’s eyes widened as he found himself suddenly being pushed onto the bed. He watched as the woman that had his cock  _ achingly hard  _ close the door behind him, noticing the gentle movements to her hips as she made her way to the bed. “Wow…” He didn’t know what to say or do as she slowly lured him toward the middle of the bed and gently placed herself down onto his lap. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt her wet pussy gently grind against his rigid member. “W-Wait… When did you take your panties off…? I saw them on you when we came in here because…”   
  
Another silent chuckle left Neo as she waved her finger in the air between her and Jaune. Taking a deep breath, the clothes on her body slowly vanished into a pink glow that traveled from her toes to her head, exposing her nude form. With her semblance now off and revealing that she wasn’t wearing a single stitch of clothing, the smile she had disappeared from her lips and was replaced with a sweet blush instead. Neo quickly pointed toward her pussy and Jaune’s shaft, gesturing in a sense that made it seem like she was asking if he wanted to be inside of her.

 

The moment that processed in Jaune’s mind, he quickly nodded in desperation. Being able to feel her pussy wrapped around his aching cock? There simply  _ wasn’t  _ a better way for him to cum in his mind. “Please. I would love that.” His lips curled into a bright smile as he watched her happily grab his cock and mount him cowgirl-style, watching her lean down just enough to place a kiss onto his lips. However, the real show was in how she turned her body to the side, allowing him to watch his cock tease her lower lips. “Please let me cum inside of you. Getting to be inside your pussy would be the best thing I’ve ever-”

 

Neo closed her eyes and  _ impaled  _ herself on Jaune’s thick member before he could finish speaking, causing a loud moan to leave his lips as well as a silent one to leave her own. She had taken every inch of his throbbing shaft in a single push and she could tell just how much he  _ loved _ it by how hard he twitched inside of her. Once again, she placed a kiss on his lips, bringing her hands to his cheeks and holding him in place as she began to bounce in his lap.

 

Jaune didn’t know how to respond as he was fucked on his back, giving into the kiss and letting Neo push her tongue into his mouth. At least, that’s how he felt until he felt the rope that held his body in place suddenly loosen up from his body, allowing him to move freely once again. The young man _ immediately  _ grabbed a firm hold of the criminal’s hips, thrusting into her as quickly and harshly as he could. He didn’t want revenge for her kidnapping him, or even for how she ruined an orgasm and denied a second one. He just wanted to  _ fuck her.  _ “Fuck, you’re so tight… I can’t wait to fill you.”

 

It made the small woman smile against his lips as he told her that. She let him take control, knowing that if she kept him from cumming much longer, things were going to turn against her in the long run. Besides, what kind of woman would she be if she didn’t  _ want  _ his impressive cock filling her with his spunk? Every thrust that Jaune made was another that made Neo wish she had done this sooner, her mind clouding with haze ever so slightly as she held tightly to him. It felt far better than she had expected it to, having him inside of her. His incredibly thick member stretched her pussy to its limits in seconds and his thrusts almost left her out of breath with each one.

 

“Please don’t stop me this time…” It was only another few more seconds before Jaune reached his third orgasm of the day. Nothing was going to stop him from cumming inside of this tight, surprisingly alluring and affectionate woman. And he finally got what he wanted when their lips parted once again. Gasping and almost screaming in bliss, three loads worth of cum  _ drenched  _ Neo’s womb. Jaune couldn’t hear her voice, but it was clear by the look on her face and how her body twisted and shook that she  _ loved  _ that feeling.

 

The way he throbbed and twitched inside of her was almost addicting to her as she finally allowed him to have the orgasm he wanted so badly. Every rope of cum that plastered her inner walls was just another reason for her to keep this going and to make him her future husband. She didn’t care if she would end up knocked up by this young man right here and now, as long as she would get to be with him for the rest of her life. But she was far from done with him today.

 

And that became clear as day the moment Jaune felt her hands on his thighs. His eyes widened as he watched her lift herself up off his cock and look him dead in the eyes. The sheer amount of cum that leaked out of her tight cunt made his heart skip a beat. Did he come  _ that much _ ? That thought was enough to distract him long enough to not notice Neo bend his legs just enough to press his knees against his torso. This was a position he had seen once before with his girlfriend. They tried it and he wasn’t quite fond of it. But, the thought of being forced into the amazon position with such a tiny, lightweight woman made him rethink if he should allow this or not.

 

He didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, but it made Neo smile to see the debate written all over his face. There was no hesitation before she lowered herself back down onto his cock. Once again, it felt  _ so wonderful  _ to be full of Jaune’s throbbing length. With her hands still on his knees, the criminal happily began to bounce herself this incredible member. Over and over again, she could feel it filling it and leaving her empty just to be filled again. Neo loved this feeling and how it just felt  _ perfect  _ to be doing it with the person she had wanted to spend her life with. Especially when she could see the confused pleasure written all over the blonde boy’s face, making her giggle to herself.

 

He both  _ ached  _ and felt bliss beyond belief when Neo took him inside of her a second time. Usually, the most he had ever gone in a row with his lover was twice, but here he was, being forced over to potential orgasm number four and his cock still hard as a rock. Jaune didn’t know if he wanted Neo to bring him to another orgasm or if he wanted her to cum in his lap and then leave him be for a bit. He’d stay in place if it’s what it took, but with how her pussy  _ clenched  _ down around his shaft, he didn’t know if that was going to be an option. “You’re so tight it hurts…” Another sharp sound left the young man as he finally realized just how  _ tiny  _ and  _ tight  _ this woman’s pussy was. It was the best he had ever been inside of, sure, but it was also the smallest.

 

That’s just what Neo wanted to hear from him. Her hips started to rock back and forth  _ faster  _ than they were a moment ago. He had gotten to cum inside of her already and now it was her turn to cum. The blissful and lustful smile that came to her lips was a clear telling of what she wanted to do. Her soft tongue dragged across her equally soft lips as she could feel herself reaching her first orgasm of the night. Neo knew that there were bound to be more, but she wanted to savor each and every one of them in a different way. Luckily, she had however long she could want with Jaune since she was going to convince him to stay with her.

 

With the woman’s hips still rocking back and forth as he was held on his back, Jaune couldn’t suppress the quiet groans that were leaving him. Every twitch of his cock could be felt against Neo’s inner walls and her cunt only got  _ tighter  _ each time he twitched. Having his length be devoured by such an incredibly tight pussy was something he hadn’t expected to feel when he had been dragged away from the campus. But he damn sure wasn’t going to complain as he could feel her hips starting to buck a bit faster against his own. “I think… I think I’m going to cum  _ again. _ ”

 

Neo continued to dutifully rock her hips as she had full control over the situation. Each movement brought her closer and closer to the orgasm she wanted, even though she didn’t want Jaune cumming again just yet. Biting down on her lower lip, she quickly slapped her hand down against her future husband’s stomach to get his attention. And the moment his eyes met her own, she shook her head, mouthing that he couldn’t cum just yet. With no voice to use, it made her happy to see him nod his head at her demand. Neo happily winked to the young man that she was dominating and began to rock her hips once again.

 

He didn’t know just what it was about her that made him want to listen, but something about the way she still seemed to cherish and respect his desires came loud and clear as she moved. Jaune gripped the bedsheets as tightly as he could as Neo managed to push them both toward their blissful orgasms. But he was going to do his best to hold off and not cum until he had no choice in the matter. It’s what  _ she _ wanted of him, after all. “Alright… I’ll  _ try  _ to hold off…”

 

The criminal  _ immediately  _ began to bounce up and down her future husband’s shaft, silently screaming as she impaled herself on it over and over again. It just felt  _ too good  _ to not try and ruin herself on it. And each time she felt his member reach the deepest parts of her snatch, it made her crave having this nearly addicting dick inside of her every day for the rest of her life, especially as it threw her into the orgasm that she had been craving since before she stole this young man away from his friends.

 

Throwing her head back in and silently shouting her bliss to the heaven’s, Neo twitched and quivered on top of Jaune’s throbbing shaft. Her inner walls clenched down around the massive member as she sat there on top of his lap, refusing to move or get off of him if she didn’t have to. That lustful and excited smile came back to her lips after about a minute when her body finally stopped quivering. A silent huff escaped her lips as she slowly and teasingly rose to her feet, allowing her future husband’s length to slip out of her pussy and his legs to flop down onto the bed.

 

This allowed Jaune to see all of the cum that he had dumped into her womb  _ pour _ out of her freshly fucked folds. Pride swelled up in his heart right away. He had done  _ that _ ? A near river of spunk dripped from Neo’s pussy as she stood there with an equally proud smile on her face. However, it also allowed him to watch as she hopped off the bed and grabbed her phone again, her fingers dancing on the screen before she flashed it to him. “I’ll suck your cock again, big… boy…?” There was a tone of confusion in his voice as he looked at her. “You can cum down my throat, but we’ve got one more thing to do before I let you leave.”   
  
Neo dropped her phone onto the sheets beside Jaune’s legs and climbed between them. That lustful smile she had when she came was still everpresent on her lips as she looked up at him. It was a treasure to be able to see him blush while she laid flat on her stomach, seeing nothing but his face and his arousal-coated shaft. The criminal closed her eyes as she slowly dragged her tongue along the underside of the cock she was falling for. It tasted all the more sweet with her own juices covering it. But what really kept her going was the look of bliss on Jaune’s face.

 

Deep down, he wanted to cum all over her face. He wanted to paint her white with his seed and make her hair a mess, just like he always did with his girlfriend. But something about the way Neo’s slender fingers wrapped around his base and clenched down left him to think he wouldn’t have much choice. She had such a gentle but firm and demanding touch. It was clear that she knew what she wanted and he wasn’t going to get a say in it.

 

That’s when he saw her phone screen flash in his face once again. “My name is Neo, by the way, sweetie. And, there is something I want you to do after you cum.”   
  
Jaune’s head tilted to the side as he wondered what it was, letting out a lustful whine as he felt her soft lips wrap around his shaft. “W-What do you want from me…?” The screen quickly changed and showed a different message. One that had been saved and ready to be shown. “You’re going to be my future husband.” It took the blonde student just a moment to realize just what she was saying to him. “What?! You want me to- ugh!” The pleasure Neo’s tongue brought him caused him to immediately fall silent as he tried his best to not cum right away again.

 

The criminal giggled around the thick shaft as she dropped her phone onto the bed. There was no hesitation as she bobbed her head once again, taking in every inch that she could. It felt just as  _ good  _ and tasted just as  _ wonderful _ to take him into her mouth like this all over again. However, she could hear her future husband moaning and whining as he held tightly to the top of her head. Neo could feel him throbbing and twitching against her head every time she dropped herself down his length. It didn’t help that she coiled her tongue around his length as she moved.

 

“Please no… Please. I have a girlfriend! I can’t get married! I don’t want to cum again if it means…” A sharp and blissful gasp escaped his lips as Neo placed a loving kiss against the base of his shaft. There was no denying that Neo knew just what she was doing when it came to using her mouth. But something about the thought of getting married scared him. He didn’t mind being with Neo, actually enjoying just how she treated him and how she took control of him. Jaune knew that his girlfriend wasn’t an actual factor in his mind as he learned that Neo wanted to marry him, but it was the only thing he could think of as an actual reason to dismay the marriage.

 

It made Neo giggle to hear him struggle like this against her. But it only pushed her to move that much faster and harder as she felt his grip only get tighter against her head. Every time she could hear him plead and whine to not cum, she made her tongue tightened around his shaft. Something told her that making him cum and  _ still pushing  _ for more cum would be the ticket to breaking him into being her little house husband. And that was what she needed, after all. A man to come home to after a mission and fuck as hard and as long as she felt like.

 

The loud gasp that left Jaune’s lips was one that told Neo just what she wanted. He was going to cum  _ again. _ Jaune could feel his own spunk leaking out of his length as Neo continued to bob her head. Every move she made pushed him closer and closer to an orgasm he didn’t want. But that didn’t matter one bit to her as he bucked his hips against her face. “Please! I don’t want to… I don’t want to… Cum!~”

 

A silent and excited gasp left Neo as she felt her man finally blow his load. She swallowed down each and every rope of cum that flooded into her mouth as she was given it. But Neo made sure to drink it down slower than it was given to her, wanting to put on a little show for him afterward. She didn’t quite know how much time had lasted as she both collected and drank down Jaune’s spunk, but it felt like a wonderful eternity until the final strand splashed against the roof of her mouth.

 

Jaune watched in silence, both broken and mentally beaten as Neo popped her lips off of his still-throbbing shaft. He could see her open her mouth and swirl her tongue around in his spunk that she had collected. It was one of  _ the hottest  _ things he had ever seen. His girlfriend had never done something like that for him before, especially with a lewd and wanting gaze in her eyes. His body betrayed him as his cock not only  _ stayed  _ hard, but managed to get even  _ harder  _ as he watched her swallow it back down. “No… Please…”

 

Neo couldn’t help but giggle as she waved her finger back and forth in the air, silently telling him that he didn’t get a say in the matter. She didn’t hesitate for even a moment as she grabbed onto his legs again and put him back into the amazon position. However, instead of letting her still full pussy over his shaft, Neo held her tight asshole over his cock instead. This was the final push that she was going to give him. The final straw to break him. A  _ tight and unused _ hole for him to be inside of until he agreed to be hers.

 

Nothing was said as Jaune watched the small woman slowly sink down onto his shaft. Her ass was incredibly tight compared to her already tight and perfect pussy. Not only did it hurt to be inside of a hole so tight, but it felt  _ beyond perfect.  _ For a hole that he hadn’t touched since getting here, Neo’s asshole seemed to take his length incredibly well. Jaune watched as the criminal didn’t even wince as she finally sat fully down on him. “However, that only lasted for a moment before she began to bounce on him all over again.

 

There was no possible way to deny just how much  _ better  _ it felt to have her future husband’s dick inside of her ass in comparison to her cunt. But Neo knew that if she could scream, she’d be screaming nothing but about how good it felt to have her plump rear end stuffed full. Even as she started to rock her hips back and forth as she bounced, the criminal was quickly falling for Jaune’s body all over again. Though, she knew just what to do this time around. She wasn’t going to let him cum, whether he begged for it or not. Neo would stop just as she felt his body start to betray him and send him back to Beacon with a need to fuck and a collar around his neck to make sure he knew he was hers.

 

He could see the devious and twisted smile that crossed her lips as she bounced on top of him. Jaune had no idea just what it was that went through her mind to make her smile like that but he figured that it wasn’t going to end well for him. Of course, it didn’t help that he could feel her plump and soft rear end slapping against his balls each time she landed back against his shaft. But not a single complaint left his lips as pleasure and pain both coursed through him. The ecstasy of being buried inside of such a tight asshole was something beyond anything he had  _ ever  _ experienced, even just today when Neo kidnapped him.

 

Multicolored eyes gazed down at him as he was folded over and on his back. He could see the desire and love in them as Neo bit down on her lower lip, showing just how  _ good  _ it felt to be fucking him like this. Deep down, Jaune couldn’t deny just how good it felt, or how much  _ better  _ it might feel later if they were actually married. But he was still worried about just what that meant for him and his girlfriend if he went back to campus. Or how long it’d be until he saw Neo again. All these thoughts began to rush through his mind and cause worry to clearly show on his face. At least, until he felt her lips press against his own.

 

Neo could see that the kiss immediately calmed her man down far more than she had expected, making her smile as she looked into his eyes. She couldn’t  _ tell  _ him that things would be okay and that he needed to trust her. But she damn sure would do her best to make it clear without saying a word to him. She pressed her lips against his own once again, this time playfully biting down on his lower lip and pulling on it. Right at that moment, she felt his length twitch against her inner walls. A silent gasp left her lips as she pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eyes. She was far from done and today was far from the last time this was going to happen.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Jaune watched as she pointed over toward her phone from sitting in his lap, reaching for it for her without being told to. It didn’t even cross his mind that she was slowly getting out of his lap and standing on the side of the bed as he handed her the device. But he noticed after a moment when the warmth of her rear end faded away from his thighs. “Neo…?” After a moment, the screen she was tapping away on faced him and showed him a simple message. “You can go back to school now, Love. But, I want to give you a present first.” Jaune paused for a moment. “A present? I’ve been here for two weeks… And now I just… Get to leave?”

 

There wasn’t a moment wasted as Neo hopped down off the bed and crawled underneath it, pulling out a collar and immediately wrapping it around Jaune’s neck. It was black and had a gold plate with “Beloved” engraved on it. Once again, she quickly tapped away on her phone and smiled. Neo planted a loving and happy kiss onto Jaune’s lips before showing him the screen once again.

 

“I’ve kept you here with me for two weeks and have trained you into being the best and perfect house husband for me. But, you’re still a kid who has classes and a girlfriend who’s bound to be worried senseless. So, go back to that Mistral redheaded bitch and tell her that you’re okay.”   
  
Jaune didn’t know how to feel as he read the screen. On one hand, he was free to just leave after spending two weeks with Neo. On the other, he would be  _ leaving  _ Neo here. Or wherever she was going to go while he was away. He wanted to be with her and stick with her, but he knew that she was right.

 

With a heavy sigh, he stood up from the bed and planted an equally loving kiss onto her lips. “Alright. I’ll go back to Pyrrha and tell her that I’m fine. But…. When you want your house husband, you come and get me. I don’t care what I’m doing or where I’m at. Come and get me and I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

 

It made Neo happy to hear that from him. Happy enough to let out a silent giggle as she slapped his ass and headed toward the front door, opening it for him. She had nothing more to say and nothing more to train into him. She had spent two solid two weeks training him and fucking him over and over again. And now, he was free to go. But it made her heart flutter to know that he was going to come back to her of his own free will instead of needing to be kidnapped again. It didn’t matter to her that she was now standing naked at the front door of the cabin she had taken him to. She was just happy that all this paid off in the perfect way.

 

On the other hand, Jaune couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he got dressed in the mirror in the bedroom they had shared. Being able to know at all times that he was her beloved house husband brought a bit of pride to his heart. He had no idea just how he was going to hide it from his girlfriend, but part of him didn’t care if she found out. He already had a wife to come back to, after all. Which is exactly why he rushed to the front door and picked Neo up in his arms, smiling into the kiss she gave him and returning it just as much as he could. “I’m going to miss you, Neo.

 

When her feet finally hit the ground, Neo placed a small ring in Jaune’s palm and typed one more quick message on her phone. “Put it on a necklace. It fits my finger, but it isn’t going to fit yours. It’s just something extra to remember me by until I come back and steal you again.~”


End file.
